Things That Matter, Things That DOnt
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: A song fic from the song Things that matter by rascal flatts. Yes I know Kakashi and Iruka 1 are not gay and 2 didnt adopt sai, that ANko is not Orochimaru's child or did she get raised by Jiraya and Tsunade but I though it fit :D ENJOY 3


'_**Sometimes he lets that boss get**_

_**In his head**_

_**He can't see passed that mountain**_

_**Of deadlines on his desk**_

_**Five o'clock, he's the last one**_

_**Out of the gate**_

_**And he gets cut off, flipped off, ticked off**_

_**Out on the interstate**_

_**And he wonders why this world won't**_

_**Leave him alone**_

_**Til he hears that little voice holler**_

_**Daddy's home'**_

Kakashi Hatake was overworked to say the least. This week alone he had done 5 missions. He had to fill out and file those reports and several others from previous missions.

It was Friday night and everyone else had left hours ago to see their families. For Kakashi if he was lucky he may see his lover for a few minutes before he went to bed but he doubted he would see his 3 year old adopted son at all. He would most likely be in bed when he got home.

"HATAKE! I need those reports A.S.A.P.! " Tsunade, his boss and the leader of the village, yelled.

With a sigh he quickly finished 6 of the stack of mission reports, leaving 7 for tomarrow and decided to go home.

While walking some villagers bumped into him.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Had he had the energy he would have fought back but instead he silently kept walking.

"Why did I become a ninja! I could be a normal citizen... Or maybe I could just die... then everyone would leave me alone." He thought to himself as he walked up the steps and in the door of his house.

As he removed his shoes he heard little footsteps running towards him.

"DADDY'S HOME!" Sai yelled and ran into Kakashi's arms as he embraced him.

"Welcome home" Iruka said with a smile

Suddenly, everything in the world was ok. Kakashi forgot all his worries and problems. Nothing

would stop Kakashi from returning home to this.

_**Things that matter, Things that don't**_

'_**She's held on to that grudge**_

_**All her life**_

_**And thirty years of anger**_

_**Since her dad walked out that night**_

_**She thinks of all the moments**_

_**That he's missed**_

_**All the birthdays, ballets, first dates**_

_**It seems too much to forget**_

_**She gets that call that said he**_

_**Don't have long**_

_**She walks in, he starts crying**_

_**The past is gone'**_

35 year old Anko had never forgotten the night the only one she had ever considered a parent at that time walked out. The night he gave up hope in her and decided to flee and find another person like her. He left her with the two people he figured could handle her, his friends Jiraya and Tsunade.

She had been a good child. She never caused them any problems. Instead of hating other people she used her hate to train herself to become a better ninja. After years of work today she sat as one of the most powerful special Jounins.

While working the mission room with Genma and Radiou 7 days after her 35th birthday, Anko recived a call from the village hospital in the land of sound. Her father, Orochimaru, was dying and would not survive much longer. She was the only one anyone thought to call. She instantly left and traveled to the land of sound.

She walked into his hospital room. Though he was only half awake he began to cry. The fact she had came made him happy. She ran over to his bed fell to her knees and cried as well. HE rubbed her head and comforted her.

Though she had been angry at him Anko forgot everything because it no longer mattered. He was there now.

'_**Things that matter, Things that don't**_'

'_**Time ain't on our side**_

_**Don't wanna leave this world**_

_**With why didn't I, why didn't I**_

_**Yeah, why didn't I**_'

Asuma had always wanted to tell Kurenai how he felt. After his near death experience he decided to tell her. He didn't want to regret not telling the one he loved how he felt if he died. They were ninjas. Good ones to. SO they may not have much time left.

'_**Sometimes I take on this world**_

_**By myself**_

_**Thinkin' I got all the answers**_

_**Don't need anybody's help**_

_**When God was right there waiting**_

_**For me all along**_

_**To fall down on my knees**_

_**Surrender all'**_

Jiraya hated needing help. He was a grown man and a sanin he could do everything himself. He didn't take back up when he went to fight Pain and was killed. HE would never return to his village, he would never see them grow. As everything went black Jiraya said a final prayer.

He awoke to a light and was greated by his friends. No matter how much he used to think he really did need help... he realized this now.

'_**Things that matter, Things that don't**_

_**Things that matter, Things that don't'**_


End file.
